1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in drill bits and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a drill bit having a plurality of reciprocal drill pins engagable with the walls of the well bore to provide the drilling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drilling of well bores, it is common practice today to secure a drill bit at one end of the drill pipe and lower the pipe into the well bore with the drill bit engagable with the bottom of the bore. The drill pipe is normally rotated at the surface of the well by a tool commonly known as a kelly, and as the drill pipe rotates, the drill bit is rotated simultaneously therewith, whereby the cutting elements of the drill bit cut away the bottom and sidewalls of the bore for producing the well drilling operation. The rotating of the drill pipe often becomes difficult, particularly as the well bore is drilling deeper and deeper into the earth; and as a consequence, many problems are encountered with the presently available drill bits.